There are a number of processes for providing a surface layer or surface insert of a metal, wood or paper, onto the surface of molded plastic parts using an injection molding process and pre-inserting or feeding a metal and/or wood surface piece in front of or into the mold. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,086 a metal foil layer is provided in an injection molded article. The metal foil is in a laminate with layers of plastic on either side. The laminate is placed in an injection mold and molten plastic forced against the plastic laminate surface.
EP 1,132,189 describes the application of a metallic foil surface layer to an injection molded plastic substrate in a process which conforms the metal surface layer to the mold and folds the metal edges back over the plastic edges to conceal the substrate and provide mechanical connection of the metal to the substrate. An adhesive layer may be applied between the foil and the substrate to assist in forming a secure connection.
DE 42 28 283 describes the use of insert molded plastic to cover the edges of a decorative layer of fabric or plastic film.